(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television transmission and, more particularly, to a method for embedding and detecting information utilizing, in one embodiment, a video recorder operable for inspecting individual frames or groups of frames for the embedded information.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The common use of a video recorder by consumers viewing television program content broadcasts permits consumers more freedom with control of the video content by recording and then playing back the program content at a convenient time.
While this has many benefits, in some cases there are concerns by advertisers, program content providers, or others as to obtaining the attention of consumers.
Presently, options to increase the attention of consumers is largely a matter of program content. The present invention provides an improved manner of directing the attention of consumers without the need to change the underlying program content. Accordingly, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention which addresses the above and other concerns.